A Date With An Octopus
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Set in the same universe as "Beaches". Annabeth arranges for Clarisse to fight a tentacle monster in the lake. Tentacle rape ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you haven't read "Beaches", basically this an AU where Annabeth is the daughter of Poseidon instead of Athena.**

Clarisse rushed to get into her armor. She clumsily put on her breastplate and accidently put her helmet on backwards. Not helping matters, was that Clarisse was trying not to wake up the entire cabin. She had overslept and was running late for her meeting with Annabeth. The training they were going to do was frowned upon by the camp administrators, so they had to do this early in the morning. When she got outside the cabin, it was still dark out, with the sun barely cracking over the horizon, so it wasn't like she was too late.

When Clarisse got the lake, she found Annabeth standing by the jetty, impatiently tapping her foot. She scowled when she saw Clarisse. "You're late."

"I'm not that late," said Clarisse defiantly.

"You're still late," said Annabeth. "I've been waiting here for forty-five minutes? Do you know how cold it gets out here?"

"Fine," said Clarisse. "I'm sorry I was late."

"That actually sounded sincere." Annabeth pointed out on the lake and towards a rock that was sticking out of the water. "Okay, go there. That looks like as good a place as any to do this."

"Alright." Clarisse got in the boat that was sitting by the jetty. She plopped her self down and waited for Annabeth. "Any minute now."

"What are you talking about?" said Annabeth.

"You know," said Clarisse. "Use your powers to float the boat over there."

"No, absolutely not," said Annabeth. "You can row yourself there. Let's be honest, you could use the exercise."

Clarisse scowled and was about to hit Annabeth over the head with an oar when she decided on a different strategy. "Well yeah, I could, but it'd take too long. By the time I get there, the sun will already be up. Weren't you the one who was so worried about Chiron catching us?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you're too lazy to row a boat, I'll push you."

Annabeth conjured up a small wave that pushed the boat to the rock. However, Annabeth wasn't going to make the trip pleasant. She rocked the boat and splashed some water at Clarisse. As soon as Clarisse was on the rock, Annabeth conjured another wave to get the boat back to the jetty. "Hey! How am I supposed to get back?"

"You can swim, can't you?" said Annabeth. "Anyways, just shut up. It's coming."

Annabeth pointed to something behind Clarisse. She turned around, inspecting the water for any sign of movement, and sure enough, there was a giant ripple forming in the middle of the lake. The rippling effect began to move towards the rock Clarisse was standing on. Clarisse drew her sword, ready to face whatever was coming at her. The rippling stopped right before the rock. Clarisse took a deep breath, ready to face whatever was going to come at her.

Suddenly, a grey tentacle shot out of the water. It came at Clarisse so fast, she barely had time to react. She swung her sword at the tentacle with all her might, and soon she heard the splash of the severed tentacle as it hit the water. Clarisse turned to Annabeth. "One down, seven to go."

"Good for you," said Annabeth. "Now go ahead and turn your back on the tentacle-rape monster."

Clarisse turned around just in time to catch a second tentacle. It went to grab her leg, but Clarisse stabbed it. The tentacle squirmed around as the blade went in. Clarisse pulled the sword out and brought it down on the tentacle again. She made short work of this one too. _Six to go._ The creature was now becoming more cautious. It popped its tentacles out of the water experimentally, but retreated at the first sign of Clarisse's sword. Eventually a tentacle popped out of the water and charged at Clarisse. Clarisse had to roll her eyes as she effortlessly sliced this one in two. Just as she was about to pat herself on the back, she felt something cold and slimy grab the back of her waist and pull down her pants. It was a distraction.

Before Clarisse could turn around, she felt two more tentacles grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her, tripping her to the ground. Clarisse turned her head so she could see what was happening out of the corner of her eye. She could she the two tentacles pull her legs apart, while the third tentacle threw her pants into the lake and prepared for its attack. Fortunately, Clarisse hadn't dropped her sword. She swung it just as the third tentacle was about to strike. She managed to cut all three tentacles with one blow. There were just two tentacles left.

The two remaining tentacles stayed out of Clarisse's reach, waiting for their opportunity to attack. They knew that Clarisse was getting tired, but they also knew that distractions wouldn't work on her. Clarisse realized that she would have to make them come to her. She pretended to lose her balance and fell into the water. The water was icy cold. Clarisse could practically feel her clit freezing off, but she tried her best to ignore it. One tentacle rushed at her, believing it had found its chance. However, it soon saw Clarisse's trap and tried desperately to retreat, but it was too late for it. Clarisse grinned as she cleaved it in two.

She climbed back on the rock, wondering where the last tentacle was. She noticed the tell-tale rippling in the water by the rock. She picked up a pebble and tossed it at the ripples. A tentacle shot up. Clarisse swung her sword at the tentacle, but this one was different. It avoided the blows and even throw a few strikes of its own. It hit Clarisse a few times, knocking her backwards. Clarisse clung to the sword and stabbed at the tentacle as it came in. The tentacle moved out of the way and struck Clarisse's hand, sending the sword flying through the air. The tentacle came at Clarisse, charging between her legs. Clarisse refused to give up, kicking the tentacle with all her might. It recoiled and Clarisse quickly went to get her sword. She grabbed her sword just as she felt the tentacle wrap around her leg. It began working its way up her thigh. Clarisse kicked it off and brought her sword down on it. The tentacle wasn't completely severed, but it was clearly in no condition to hurt Clarisse. Clarisse got up and thought about putting it out of its misery. Instead she grabbed the tentacle and ripped it off with all her might. She tossed the chunk of flesh into the lake as the tentacle writhed in pain.

Clarisse turned to Annabeth, who had apparently gotten bored with the action and started playing a game of 2048 on her iPhone. Clarisse dropped her sword to the rock, the loud clang getting Annabeth's attention. "I did it! I beat it!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "I chopped off all eight tentacles."

"Only eight?" said Annabeth.

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "Don't octopuses only have eight tentacles?"

"Yes, octopi only have eight tentacles," said Annabeth. "But this is a squid. They have ten."

"Wait wha-" Before Clarisse could do anything, a tentacle shot out of the water and between Clarisse's legs. She fell to her knees as the tentacle had its way with her.

Annabeth went back to her game. "See you back at camp. Have fun."

 **I know that the title should be "A Date With A Squid", but I think Octopus has a better ring to it.**


	2. Epilogue

Clarisse fell down into the lake, crashing head first into its frigid waters. She tried to fight the squid, kicking at its tentacle with all her might. However, this did nothing. The tentacle wrapped around Clarisse's left leg, preventing her from kicking. The tenth tentacle appeared, wrapping itself around Clarisse's other leg. It worked its way up Clarisse's thigh, reaching her clit. It began stroking it violently.

Clarisse was caught off guard at first, but soon gained control of the situation. She resisted the urge to gasp or moan with pleasure. That's what tentacles wanted, for her to expel her oxygen supply. Clarisse reached into her belt and grabbed her dagger. The tentacles were too busy molesting her to notice. Clarisse stabbed the one attacking her clit first. It recoiled as soon as Clarisse stabbed it, flailing around in the water for a bit. Eventually it stopped, laying there in the water lifelessly.

Soon the water was filled with blood, making it difficult to see. This didn't bother Clarisse. She knew where the second tentacle was and aimed her knife at the target. The second tentacle noticed this, but instead of recoiling, pushed itself deeper in Clarisse. A strange feeling hit Clarisse and she almost dropped the dagger. Clarisse also felt something sucking at her inside. She muscled through this feeling and sliced the tentacle in half with the blade. She grabbed the chunk of tentacle that was still inside her and pulled it out.

Clarisse swam up to the surface of the lake. She popped her head out of the water, seeing that Annabeth was still playing her game of 2048. Clarisse tried to get out of the water as stealthily as she could, but Annabeth saw her. "Clarisse, great to see you-"

Clarisse delivered a swift punch to Annabeth's temple, knocking her out. "Thanks for the help."


End file.
